One Final Hit
by mysterywriter012
Summary: It's Cameron's wedding to Chase. Instead of having tears of joy, she's wondering if she is saying 'I do' to the right man. Hameron


**Disclaimer: House Characters are not mine, if they were I would totally ship Cameron and House! =]**

**Not my best, but I do like it. Even though it is alittle cliché. I'll have another Hameron up soon =]**

Allison Cameron stood infront of her full length mirror. She could hear all of the wedding guests outside, chattering excitedly. She could feel the seamstress's putting the final touches on her wedding gown.

Her gown was simple. A flowy white dress, that had spaghetti straps. It had no flowers on it, no patterns, or sequins. Just plain and white, but a pretty white.

Her hair was pulled back, away from her face. It was tied in a soft low sectioned bun. She picked up her bouquet of flowers in her hand, from the table next to her. Pink and Peach colored Roses. Her favorite.

Everything about this wedding was supposed to be perfect. People who had caught a glimpse of her commented on how beautiful she looked. There was a stack of wedding presents behind her, most of them were probably made of glass.

Everyone she loved was present…well…almost everyone.

Lisa Cuddy had told her that Gregory House was coming to the wedding, but knowing House it wouldn't be for the whole ceremony. Especially since he hadn't come with Dr. James Wilson. If he didn't come with Dr. Wilson, then he probably wasn't coming at all.

Cameron wasn't sure if it was because of House's strong dislike for Chase or not. House and Chase never did have that great of a chemistry in any way, shape, or form. She wasn't sure if it was because she was marrying someone that wasn't him.

No, it wasn't because of that. House had his chances with her, and he didn't take them. There were so many times when he could of said that he felt something for her. She was on his team for three years, and in the same hospital as him for five years now.

Five years was a lot of time to tell someone how you felt about them, and Chase had taken the opportunity. She smiled slightly, as she continued to stare at the flowers. She was going to marry Chase. Chase was a good man, and House…well…House had his issues.

House was arrogant, addicted to drugs, and extremely rude. Chase on the other hand, was always so sweet with her. He didn't even care that she was married before when she agreed to marry him. He still loved her anyway, even though she once belonged to another man.

House would constantly, and indirectly make comments about it. Comments that she couldn't deal with and didn't need.

She heard the sound of glass shattering, and she quickly turned around. Lisa Cuddy, one of her bridesmaids, stood over shattered glass. She looked up at Cameron with horrified eyes.

"It was an accident…I'm just…" Cuddy paused, and put her hand to her face. She had been extremely frustrated lately. Not to mention she left her baby with a new babysitter, and new baby sitters always worried Cuddy.

Would the babysitter pay attention to the baby almost every minute? Would she remember that her baby had an allergy to carrots? Would she remember to change the diaper every so often, despite how sicking it was?

Cameron smiled slightly. "Its okay…it was an ugly vase anyway…" she said, before turning away.

The two seamstress's stood up, and smiled at her.

"Look at you," Claudia said, with a wide smile.

"Gorgeous," Claire spoke up.

Cameron smiled slightly. "Thank you again…so much…" she said. In a few minutes, she would be walking down the aisle to get married. To get married to Chase.

It was then that Cameron felt a weird feeling in her stomach, and she looked down. Cuddy tilted her head slightly, before looking at Claire and Claudia.

"Could you…give us a minute?" Cuddy asked.

Claire and Claudia nodded, before shuffling towards the door that was behind them. Cuddy waited until she heard the door closer, to walk towards Cameron.

"You nervous?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it was the first time…" Cameron replied, her fingers lightly stroking the flowers in her bouquet.

"It never does. You're marrying someone new…becoming a part of someone else's life…." Cuddy said, stepping so she was right next to Cameron.

"Can you…not act like you know what this is like?" Cameron snapped. Cuddy looked away, and Cameron sighed. "Sorry, that was….that was rude…" she said, apologetically.

Cuddy turned to face her again. "No, I understand. You're nervous…" Cuddy said, touching Cameron's shoulder.

Cameron looked at her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes looking sad.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Cuddy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Cameron turned to face her. "Everything is good…everything is…everything is great. You want to get this started? Let's go…" Cameron said, turning towards the door. She took a few steps, before she felt Cuddy take hold of her arm.

Cameron turned to face her, her eyes slightly wet. Cuddy's expression softened. "No, honey…what's wrong?" Cuddy asked, softly.

Cameron looked down at the ground again. "Is House here yet?" Cameron asked.

"Not…not that I saw…" Cuddy responded.

Cameron inhaled, and looked away. She didn't want Cuddy to see her face.

"Why?" Cuddy asked, curiously.

Cameron turned her gaze to the ground. "I…I don't know. He was my boss for three years. I was just wondering…" Cameron stated.

Cuddy tilted her head. "You lied to me," she said.

Cameron turned to face her, confused. Her nose was now slightly red.

"You're not over House…" Cuddy said, with a small smile.

"No, I really am. What…what made you think that I wasn't?" Cameron asked, forcing a smile.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, and just stared at Cameron in response. Cameron turned away again, blinking off slight tears.

"I love Chase…Chase is a good man…" Cameron stated, firmly. "But not as much as you love House…" Cuddy pointed out. Cameron looked down at the ground again, and exhaled deeply.

"For the time that I did love him…and when I mean _did_ I mean past tense…everything felt like an adventure, you know? Yes, House is an arrogant…rude man. But when I did see him, and I mean really _see_ a side of him I thought I never saw…" Cameron paused, her gaze meeting Cuddy's.

Cameron knew she didn't need to say a word. Cuddy understood.

"So…what do you want to do?" Cuddy questioned. Cameron sighed. "I already told you…I'm going to marry Chase…" Cameron said, walking towards the door.

"But you don't want to…" Cuddy called after her.

Cameron stopped dead in her tracks, and covered her mouth with her hand. She wouldn't break. Not here, not now. She slowly turned to face Cuddy.

"Why are you doing this? I thought House was _your_ territory…" Cameron said, somewhat bitingly.

Cuddy chuckled slightly, before putting her game face back on. She walked towards Cameron, stopping directly infront of her.

"I may not know what its like to go through what you're going through…but I do know what its like to go through something I didn't want to have to go through. I've dated men when I've had another tucked away in my heart…and it eats you…alive. I may not know what its like to be married and have that feeling…but I do know a similar feeling. House and I have had our flings, yes….but I'm not in love with him…" Cuddy stated.

Cameron looked at her, unsure of how to respond.

Cuddy put on a small smile. "So…Allison…are you sure that you want to go out there, and say "I do" to Chase?" she asked.

Cameron looked away. "I will say those words…" Cameron said. Cuddy raised an eyebrow, in slight shock. Before Cuddy could respond, Cameron cut her off.

"But I won't be saying it to Chase…." Cameron said, before looking back at Cuddy.

She smiled, and handed the bouquet to Cuddy. "You can keep them. Pretty flowers. I think Mother's Day just passed anyway…so these are a gift…" she said, with a nod.

Cuddy smiled at her, before stepping forward and giving Cameron a tight hug. Cameron closed her eyes, and returned the tight hug.

She pulled away, and looked at Cuddy. "But first…what am I going to do about…" Cameron trailed off.

Cuddy smiled. "I have an idea…sort of cliché, but…better than nothing…" Cuddy said, setting the flowers down. Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you want me to go out there, pull Chase aside and…talk?" Cameron asked. "Well, I was thinking along the lines of a note…" Cuddy said, with a shrug.

Cameron looked around. "This room's got about three desks in it….gotta be materials somewhere…" she said, hiking up her dress slightly as she rushed towards the one desk.

………………….

Chase stood at the altar, smiling. The smile was mostly for show at the current time. Cameron was ten minutes late for walking up the aisle. Maybe it was her nerves, or maybe she was in the bathroom. Chase couldn't wait to marry Cameron.

He looked around the crowd, and noticed that Dr. House was missing. He furrowed his eyebrows together. House never liked him, but couldn't he have the decency to show up at least for Cameron?

He saw the doors open, and Lisa Cuddy began to walk up the aisle. She was walking quicker than she should have been, and the organist played faster to keep up with her pace.

Cuddy stepped up to Chase, and Chase looked behind her. "Where is Cameron?" he questioned. Cuddy looked down, before reaching her hand out to take his. She placed the piece of paper in his hand. The moment the paper touched Chase's hands, he knew what it was.

He and Cameron were not getting married today, tomorrow, not ever.

He looked down, and turned to the priest. He wasn't sure of what to say, or how to say it.

"Chase, are you going to read it?" Cuddy whispered. Chase turned back to face her.

"I don't have to…I've known she's still loved him for quite some time…" Chase stated, tearing up slightly. Cuddy's expression softened, and she stepped forward to embrace him. Chase returned it, before burying his face in her shoulder.

People began to mutter words, unsure of what was going on.

"What's a good excuse?" Chase muttered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, there is always the…she decided she didn't want a big ceremony after all…she was too overwhelmed…" Cuddy whispered.

Chase smiled slightly. "I was going to say she was abducted, but that works too…" Chase said.

"We don't want to give them a heart attack…" Cuddy muttered, with a small smile.

"Trust me, when I tell Mom…it won't make a difference…" Chase replied.

Cuddy pulled away and looked him in the face. Chase turned to face the crowd of about 100 people. "Um, sorry to bother you all but…there's been a change of plans…" he began.

Cuddy felt him squeeze her hand, but she didn't care. Chase needed all the support he could get right now.

…………………………………..

Cameron had her dress hiked up in her hands, and she was running through the courtyard. She had snuck out the backdoor, to avoid being spotted. Her hair was coming out slightly, and she had thrown of her veil somewhere near the large fountain a good two minutes back.

She stopped at the bridge, and looked at the parking lot.

It was then that she saw Dr. House stepping off of his motorcycle, dressed in a tux. Cameron smiled. So he was going to come after all….even though he was late.

Cameron hiked up her dress again, before rushing towards him.

She was a few feet away from him, when he handed his keys to the valet.

"See the cane? HANDICAPPED! Park me…in HANDICAPPED!" House said, like he was talking to a child.

The valet rolled his eyes, before straddling the motorcycle.

House turned around, and saw Cameron jump at him.

He staggered slightly, before marinating his balance. His blue eyes stared directly into hers. "Cameron?" he asked. Cameron smiled, before pulling him into her by the lapels of his tux.

Her lips pressed against his, to make a passionate kiss. House was confused to a second. What was Cameron doing kissing him when she was getting married today? Was she in the mood for a quickie or something?

Still, House didn't mind the kiss at all. In fact, he liked it.

When she pulled away, he looked down at her hand. "No needle that you're trying to stab me with…" he stated. Cameron smiled. "Nope," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She smiled up at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you kissing the wrong man?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "Nope…" she answered, simply. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him again, this time softly. She felt House's one hand touch the side of her face gently, before sliding back through her hair.

After a minute or so, they pulled apart and shared a smile. "So…how do you feel about France?" Cameron questioned. House raised his eyebrows, before turning around.

The Valet was panting, as if he had just ran a mile or two. "Hey you…orange vest guy…bring me my bike…" he said.

The Valet raised his eyebrows. "But…but I just parked your bike…" he said, in protest.

"Oh that's a shame. But its clear you didn't follow my directions and choose HANDICAPPED PARKING!" House snapped.

The valet rolled his eyes, before rushing off again.

House turned back to face Cameron and she smiled. "You're a real badass House…" she stated.

House smiled. "What can I say?" he teased.

"Nothing…just kiss me…" Cameron replied.

House smiled again, before pulling Cameron into him and kissing her.


End file.
